Captured with no return
by Sakura123
Summary: COMPLETE. A simple game of hide and go seek gets Peregrin Took and Frodo Baggins captured by the Uruk Hai. Aragorn and the remaining Fellowship seek to find them before anything else happens. EDITED: 12.3.06 and completed 4.4.08
1. Troublemaker

**Captured: With No Return**

* * *

Date: 6/3/03 3:42:24 PM (Eastern Daylight) 

Edited: 12/3/06 10:50 PM (Estern Daylight)

* * *

**Authors Note**: This is a revised chapter of _Captured with no return._ I made a few mistakes on grammtical, characterizing Spelling errors accounts, and modern word usage. I though it was a good idea writing this story, beacause well: 

**(1):** Merry & Sam are the "protective big brothers" to Pippin and Frodo "the little brothers", ---At least in the _fanfiction universe;_ I know Frodo is older than Sam--- who are kidnapped by the Uruk Hai. I thought it would be good for Sam and Merry to make a better friendship (not that I'm sayin' they don't have a good friendship), but I rarely see those two talkin to each other like they do with Frodo 'n' Pippin. This is non-slash, There's too much of that stuff on the internet. It's purely Friendship.

**(2):** The reason Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn wasn't with them, is because well, I couldn't kill three great warroirs and certainly couldn't knock them out, because, welll, _C'mon!_ Were talking about Legolas the mighty bowmen, Gimli, a mighty Dwarf, and Aragorn possibly the greatest swordsman, from my point of wiew. Sounds dumb but it went well with the storyline I conjured up, so read and enjoy. _Chapter Two_ is up! Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry once more for any grammical, spelling, or J.R.R. Tolkien's names or places, spelled incorrectly.

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the rings and all related characters are property of J.R.R. Tolkien, Tolkien Enterprises and Newline Cenima. All orginal characters and storyline are property of me.

* * *

**Part one: Troublemaker**

* * *

Frodo Baggins, Nephew to Uncle Bilbo Baggins and appointed ring bearer sat against a huge old tree watching Sam and Merry take a long draw on their pipes before finally exhaling, thick curls of smoke escaping into the air. Aragorn and Legloas seemed to be scanning the area for danger. Gimli sat on a rock, smoking his pipe as well, too engrosssed in his down thoughts to pay anyheed to the Hobbits. Every so often Frodo found himself wondering if Gimli was ever thinking about anything else besides axing enemies in the back. Of course, this was a preconceaved notion by Frodo himself that the Dwarf thought of nothing else but battle. 

The sky was gray, the gray clouds looming above blocked out all sunlight and blue sky, with the threat of unleashing the fury of the heavens on the remaining company. He sighed as he played with the golden band on a chain. Boromir was died protecting Merry and Pippin, Gandalf had fallen in Moria. Who was next? Himself, the others perhaps? He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice an apple fall in front of his face. It hit him in the nose pull him out of his train of thought. He eyed the red object that had fallen next to his right foot. That was strange, an apple falling from a dead tree! He muttered something inaudiable, staring at the apple. Out of sheer reluctance, Frodo reached for the apple with the intent to examine it when it moved out of his grasp.

"What in the name of the shire?" He muttered, reaching for the apple again. This time it rose from the ground and proceeded to swing in his face, taunting him with its smooth green surface. Sam and Merry watched as Frodo launched himself at the apple, it went high above him, completely out of reach. The Hobbit fell on his stomach with a loud grunt. Both Hobbits stifled an oncoming laugh.

Frodo climbed his feet brushing himself off, slightly scornful towards the supernatural piece of fruit. He went about muttering an elvish curse until the sound of laughter rang out above him. Another oddity, a dead tree with the ability to laugh. No that couldn't be right, trees didn't laugh as far as he was concern; they didn't have enchanted apples either. With a inward sigh he titled his head back, there he discovered the culprut. Lying out on a branch above him resided his cousin, Peregrin Took, more or less oblvious to the fact that his eldest cousin was staring straight up at him. _I should have known_ Frodo thought grimly. "Pippin, is that you up there?"

Pippin Took, who now revealed himself upon hearing his name, nodded down to Frodo. "Oh, hello Frodo, I didn't see you there," He chirped offhandedly. He swung his legs off the branch so that were dangling in the air, he supported himself on the branch with his arms. "Would you mind catching me?" He asked.

Frodo rested his hands on his hips. "That depends," He said. "On what?" Pippin asked, suddenly. His arms was beginning to ache and his hands were slipping from the tree. Frodo bit his lip in contemplation. It was strange really to see Pippin in a lmood that did not reflect soberty of the company's current situation. Why Aragorn had not have them move on to the next destination of their journey puzzled the eldest hobbit. Their not moving seemed ill advised for the most part. But what puzzled him even more was his hesitance to leave the company despite it being the right thing to do. Not just for himself but the others; The ring would only seek to currupt the company as did Boromir.

_"You are ring bearer Frodo. To bear a ring of power, is to be alone."_

Wherever the man of Gondor was, he hoped it was beyond the veil and no where else. Presently though, there was Pippin to consider. He continued to regard his cousin with mock-disinterest. Rocking back on his heels, Frodo answered, "Will you mind parting with that enchanted apple of yours if I catch you?" The elder Hobbit asked. Pippin shook his furiously in response. He seemed to want to retort to Frodo's comment but thought better of it. "No of course not! Not if it means gettin' down," Pippin interjected. "Just catch me, please! I wouldn't want to hurt myself!"

Frodo nodded. "All right dear cousin, if it makes you feel better," He said extending his arms, walking underneath Pippin. The Took positioned himself over the edge of the branch, mustering all of the courge left in his body to release the one thing between him and death. "Not to worry Pip! Just let go," Frodo shouted. _Easy for you ta' say. Your not hanging by branch,_ Pippin retorted mentally. Swallowing against his fear Pippin let go of the branch falling a fair distance before landing on Frodo. The two went down in a flurry of dead leaves and dirt, Frodo's breath was knocked from out of his body leaving him dazed and confused for a moment.

Pippin raised off of his cousin with a sheepish grin upon his face. It faltered at the sight of Frodo's ashened expression. "Are ya' all right Frodo?" Pippin inquired uncertainly. Frodo opened his eyes and looked around. "Aisde from the ringing in my head? Quite fine Pippin." He chuckled. Pipping moved himself from ontop of Frodo allowing his cousin to climb to his feet. Pippin requished his grip on Frodo's shoulders once he knew the gentlehobbit was steady on his feet. Frodo nodded a silent thanks in direction. Tugging on the Apple the rope snapped, Pippin handed Frodo the apple. "As promised, my _enchanted _apple," Pippin declared, jokingly. Frodo chuckled ruffling the hobbits golden curls. "You're an odd one Pippin, you are," He said, picking up the ring. He had not recollection of it falling out of his pocket. Pippin caught a glance of the glimmering object, idea suddenly popped into his head, he looked toward the riverbank they stood beside.

"Hey!" Pippin cried suddenly. "Is that Samwise Gamgee?" His lifted his hand above his eyes, using it as a visor. Sam looked up in question, as did Merry while Frodo stared at Pippin confused, Sam was sitting next to Merry sitting by the fire. "Pippin, what are you on about? Sam is over----_ah_!" Frodo was shoved forward, he fell into the knee deep water. His head shot up searching the area where he last stood, and found Pippin nowhere in sight. The older Hobbit growled, as he trudged out of the mucky river, soaken wet. His clothes stuck to his skin, as did his curly brown hair. _When I get my hands on that fool of a Took . . ._ He thought.

Aragorn, along with Legolas and Gimli had only seen Pippin rush off into the forest, unaware of how Frodo ended up the river exactly, though the notion Peregrin had to do something with it was not far from them. None of them were in the mood for games at the present time; Pippin running off into the forest alone was a foolhardy action, one strongly advised against. "That fool of a Took," Aragorn muttered. He turnted his attention on Samwise and Merry, who wore slight looks to atonsihment. "Merry, go fetch your cousin, we haven't the time for this." Merry nodded briskly and started to rise from his place when Frodo protested against it. He would be the one to go after Peregrin, in Merry's stead, just to get back at the hobbit for pushing him into the water. _Revenge is sweet_. Frodo thought dashing off.

Merry watched with a glare in his eyes, as Frodo went running off into the woods. Sam was a bit worried about Frodo going off by himself, and turned to Aragorn who arched an eyebrow at him inquestion. "Shouldn't one of your be followin' Mr. Frodo?" Sam inquired hesitantly. Merry once agains pushed himself from the stone he sat on, wondering why Sam, who was usually very intent on following wherever Frodo went, wasn't running off himself. Aragon raised his hand halting Merry in his rise from the cold surface. Thrusting his sword into his scabbard he moved past the others with assured swiftness. "I will follow him, Legolas, Gimli, stay here. I should not be long," With that the ranger from the north dashed up the hill as if it were even ground. Merry huffed clearly disappionted. "I wanted to go," He muttered. Sam's regarded Merry, who shifted his gaze toward the rivier avoiding Sam's.

* * *

The chase had taken longer than Frodo had expected. Pippin had gained a considerable amount of ground while Frodo was halting the others in their persuit so he could go after the youngest. The cold from the water, however, was surely seeping into his entire being and thus slowed him down a lot more than he would care to admit. "Pippin!" Frodo yelled. "Get back here! We're too far from the campsite!" Pippin leapt over a rock that posed as an obstacle to postpone his getaway, a soggy Frodo continued his pursuit. The young hobbit's legs were aching from his non stop running, they wanted so badly to give out on him just as he entered a shadier part of the woods. Frodo leaped over a rock, doing his pest to continue after Pippin. He could tell the poor hobbit was tired, why not admit defeat and get what's coming to him? It wouldn't be long now, Frodo was gaining considerable ground on ---- Frood's ears twitched in alarm at the sound of a deep, gutteral growl, followed promptly by heavy footfalls marching through the forest. 

He stopped in his tracks, when his blue eyes caught sight of a shadowed archer aiming at Pippin. _No!_ Frodo felt his chest grow heavy with dread as he watched the hulking shadow take aim. "Pippin!! Look out!" Frodo yelled. Pippin stopped in his tracks looking back at Frodo, what had his cousin said to him? Frodo hardly had time to warn Pippin a second time when a sudden impact slammed the Took onto the ground. Pippin was unaware of anything from that point on. Pain was coursing through his entire left arm. Pippin gazed upon the thick arrow sticking out of his shoulder, unaware the arrow head had made its way out through the other side. The world came rushing back to him in an instant, the chaotic sounds of nature fleeing the area and Frodo's footfalls, among others, approaching him. Pippin then, finally cried out in pain.

Frodo made haste from his spot to Pippin's aid. His efforts, however, were cut short when his foot broke a thin rope he didn't notice. His attention wasn't focused on the trap about to spring from under him, all he was worried about was getting to Pippin. Frodo gave a strangled shout as he was hoisted into the air by a net. He practically growled at the very sight of his own perdicament. Through the net he could do nothing but watch Pippin suffer. "Pippin!" He shouted. "Pippin, are you alright?" _Rhetorical question,_ his mind laughed. Frodo ignored the repremand and struggled to break free of his prison.

**From** all sides, Frodo could see the horrible hukling mass of warriors emerge from their respective hiding places, breathing harshly through their mouths, their fanged teeth hardly gleamed in the sunlight spilling through the canopy of leaves above them. Frodo had overheard Aragorn and Gandalf discussing a type of 'new breed' of Orcs that Saruman was rumored to have a hand in creating. They were much larger than the average Orc or Gobblin he had every laid eyes on, perhaps several heads taller than any man. Their stocky, yet towering bodies were made up purely of boundless muscle. They were truly a fearsome sight to behold. Pippin shifted undernearth, stifling a whimper of pain as his elder cousin breathed, "Orcs," Frodo glanced down briefly at his youngest cousin before averting his attention to the approaching Uruk Hai, the leader he assumed. The warrior leaned forward for a moment causing the fallen hobbit to recoil from the mere smell of his breath. He regarded them with pale yellow eyes before standing straight again. "Seize them," He ordered, storming away from the the group. "Suarman will be pleased." The memory of the Uruk-Hai's breath slapped Pippin in the face, he finally took a moment to cough.

Frodo squirmed once again in his prision, he ignored the growl from the Uruk-Hai next to him. _I wish Gandalf were still alive_, He thought grimly. He watched the huge Uruk cut the rope that held him above the ground in the net from the tree. Frodo feared he would fall to the ground, instead he was caught by the hood of his cloak, he watched the net fall to the ground in a heap.

The Orc dropped Frodo anyway, the hobbit climbed to his feet making sure the ring was safely hidden under his blouse. He watched as the Orc's hauled Pippin to his feet, with murderous intent the beast ripped the arrow right out of his shoulder. Pippin's eyes widened from the itnital removal of the arrowhead from his shoulder, but barely a whimper of pain escaped from Pippin's throat. Blood gushed unhindered from the wound, Frodo felt his stomach twist in knots at such a sight. He moved to aid Pippin was stopped by a large hand that clamped itself onto his shoulder. Frodo grunted in rebellion when he was pulled off the ground and thrown over the Uruk's shoulder.

The hobbit's wound was tied down by a rather unsaintary looking piece of cloth. Though it did noting to stop the bleeding, it certainly slowed its flow considerably. Clearly in a dazed state, Pippin was unaware of being hoisted from the ground and over the shoulder of the Uruk-Hai. Frodo grunted as he struggled to breath normally with his stomach pressed against the shoulder of his captive. "Are you alright, Pippin?" He breathed. Pippin's head did not incline in his direction, he hung limply over the shoulder of the Uruk, unmoving. "Move out," Swarver, commanded. Frodo struggled against the creature's hold on him, he watched helplessly as the army of Uruks began to move through the forest further and further away from the campsite.

Not ready to give up hope just yet, Frodo cried out for others; Aragorn, Legolas, anyone that could hear him. Swarver gagged Frodo and moved out along with the rest of his fellow Uruk-Hai.

* * *

Aragorn rushed into the clearing, only to find that his companions were nowhere in sight. Kneeling, he carefully studied the ground before him, and noticed large footprints. Taking a whiff of the air, the first thing that came to his mind was . . . "Uruk Hai," He muttered. They had returned, possibly to finish the job that Boromir had interrupted. He began to rise from the ground when he was knocked onto the ground. The wind was of knocked out of his lungs by some incredible force, Aragorn shook his head to relieve the lightheadedness that fell upon him. Reeling, he reopened his eyes and he gazed upon the largest Uruki Hai he had ever seen (Lurtz). 

Climbing onto his feet, Aragorn unsheathed his sword only to be knocked onto the ground again. He felt his sword fall from his hand, it slid across the ground beside a dead Uruk Hai (ones previously killed by Boromir). He barely had time to recooperate before a battle-frenized roar alerted the ranger of how close Lurtz's presence was to him. Lurtz grabbed the ranger up by his collar, Aragorn sent a well aimed blow the creature's head but it hardly effected him, Lurtz's response to Aragorn's attack was a headbutt. Aragorn's head jerked back from the impact, an array of colors assulted his vision as he struggled to get free of the Uruk's hold. The ranger pulled out the dagger Celeborne had given him, he rammed it into Lurtz's thigh. The blade struggled to penatrate the thick skin of the Uruk Hai's leg, when it did it made a fine inscision in the skin, hardly deep enough to hinder his walking. The Uruk Hai beared his teeth in response, he punched the man then threw him across the ground. Aragorn tumbled down a slope as though he were a rag doll, he stopped half way downt he hill going no further. Shaking his head, he lifted himself from the ground, fighting to catch his breath as blood trickled freely out of his mouth down his chin.

Lurtz pulled the daggar from his thigh, enraged that the ranger had gotten him. Raising the daggar in the air, he brought it to his mouth, proceeding to lick the black blood of his being from it's blade. Aragorn had finally caught his breath. Lurtz tossed the daggar at the man before him, hoping it would get him in the head, Aragorn reacted quickly grabbing his sword from beside the dead Uruk Hai, he deflected the daggar with his blade. This only seemed to enrage Lurtz a great deal more. Pulling his sword from his scabbard, the creature advanced on Aragorn who stood well and ready for him.

He parried, and blocked every blow Lurtz sent him, he could feel the rustic Uruk-Hai's strength waning. Taking his chance, the ranger lobbed the creature's arm then ran him through with his sword. Lurtz was in denial; how could this happen to him? He wasn't supposed to loose to this mere human! Not ready to give up, He grabbed a hold of the sword's blade, and continued running it through himself. Aragorn was taken by surprise, this was a relentless creature indeed, if not afraid of simple blade through the stomach.

Lurtz had a wicked gleam in his eyes, with a grin on his face daring Aragorn to finish what he had started. Surprisingly, Aragorn did just that; Pulling the sword from the Uruk Hai's stomach, he used one mighty stroke and detached the creature's head from his body. Lurtz's body fell to the ground lifelessly, while his head rolled off someplace. Taking a short-lived breather, Aragorn continued tracking the footprints when he caught sight of blood and smaller foot prints.

"Oh, no," He said. "Frodo, Peregrin."

They had been taken.

* * *

Legolas was busy doing nothing, but sharpening his small but very effective blade when his ears picked up a scream floating on the wind. 

The Scream was cut off suddenly, Legolas shot up from his seat with a distraught look on his face. Gimli rushed to Legolas' side, wondering what caused the Elf to rise in such haste; most importantly; where were Frodo, Aragorn and Pippin? "What is it Laddie?" He asked. Legolas swallowed the nervous feeling in throat, turning to face The Dwarf. "Something has happened to the halflings---," He paused. "I sensed danger earlier but, I did not take heed of my feelings. I fear the worst for our friends."

Merry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What about, Pippin?" He asked. Sam nudged him in the ribs. "And Frodo, Mr. Merry," Sam added. Merry nodded, he knew Frodo was capable of taking care of himself, but Pippin --- he wasn't too sure about his cousin. "They have been captured by Uruk-Hai, from what I gather," Aragorn's voice startled everyone after a long silence. Merry blinked a few times before speaking again. "C-captured?" He repeated. Gimli looked up from whatever he was doing, staring at the ranger in disbelief. "Captured?" Gimli repeated.

Aragorn nodded. "We must hurry, if we are to find them in time," The Ranger informed them.

* * *

_TBC_

(I dig, Viggo's voice!)


	2. On the plain of Rohan: UrukHai

**Part Two: on the plain of Rohan: Uruk Hai**

* * *

**Date**: 6/2/03 10:30:30 PM Eastern Daylight Time 

**Edited**: 12/27/06 8:47 PM

**Warnings**: Attempted Rape. Nothing descriptive nor sexual.

* * *

When Frodo awakened from his unconscious state, the first thing he was aware of was the jerky movement of his own body and the thunderous marching that had aroused him in the first place. Blinking slowly his eyes opened against the throbbing in his head, he exhaled shakily at the sight of the ground moving beneath him and the thick calves and feet that moved in rhythm with the thunder. With another shuddering gasp, he soon realized he was not in the Shire with his friends nor uncle Bilbo; He was being carried across the plains of Rohan by the Uruk-Hai. His blue eyes stared at the ground moving rapidly below him, then raised his gaze heavenward; The sky was partly clear, the sun shined through the clouds as they passed by. Upon gathering his wits, the first thing that came to Frodo's mind was Pippin. What had happened to Pippin? Due to the position he currently found himself in, his line of sight was limited to but a few Uruk-Hai marching along aside his captor. His cousin had be somewhere amongst this motley crew. "Pippin!" His cries were muffled against the gag.. Frodo attempted to remove the gag from his mouth when Swarver's harsh laughter rang in his ears, over the marching, stopped him short. "Oi, fellas, look's like we have another Halfling alive and awake!" He bellowed.

The roar of the Uruk-Hai's laughter echoed through Frodo's head, he squinted his eyes at the very sound of it. _Pippin's all right_, he thought with a sigh, after his brain had registered Swarver meant by _"another Hobbit alive and awake."_

Pippin watched from afar, watched, through bleary eyes, his cousin Frodo sigh with relief. Why was he sighing? Pippin looked across the plain, they were never going to get back to the others, he just knew it. _I wish Merry were here. He'd know what to do_, he thought, as he body bounced against the Orc. He winced in pain when his was jarred. No one had treated his wound, so Pippin figured it was infected by this point. He gave an involuntary gasp when the Uruk-Hai came to a stop, he found himself looking about the area along with the Uruk's, his eyes darting every direction. One of the Uruk-Hai came up beside Swarver, in spite of the harsh expression, the concern (or rather panic) that spilled across his face could not be mistaken. "What? What is it, Swarver?" The Uruk growled. Swarver sneered into the wind as the familiar sent wrapped itself around his senses. He turned to the group with a murderous look upon his face. "I smell man flesh!" He growled. Frodo and Pippin sent each other knowing looks, their spirits lifting slightly at the mention of 'man'.

"_Aragorn!_" Pippin said through the gag. "_He must be coming for us!_" He felt his shoulder being squeezed, and cried out in pain. "Shut up, Halfling!" Uglli Snapped. Pippin screamed into the gag, thankful it barely came out in its clearest form. Frodo felt his stomach twist in knots at the pale complexion of his cousin's face, the almost lifeless characteristic it took on before he lost all consciousness. Pippin's head fell against the Uruk-Hai's back just as the pack began to move with even most haste. Swallowing against the panic that rose in his throat, Frodo extended his neck out whilst pressing his chin against his chest. After several tries he managed to grab a hold of the broach upon his cloak. It separated from the fabric with a soundless snap and with his prayers, Frodo spat the precious item onto the ground in hopes that Aragorn would find it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rushed across the uneven terrain of Rohan with no signs of letting up their pursuit despite the considerable amount ground to be covered. A little ways a head of Gimli, Merry and Sam sprinted across the stretching land as they continued their search for Frodo and Pippin. Merry moved nearly with all the grace of Legolas, his determination to keep up with the group fueled him. Samwise, however, due to excess baggage he had on his back, was significantly more bogged down than the Brandybuck and fought his hardest to keep up with everyone. Merry dared to glance back at his companion with mild irritation. "C'mon Sam, you can't give up now!" Merry bellowed, fatigued himself.

Sam glared indignantly at Merry, he had no idea what it was like to run with cooking utensils, among other things, upon your back. He didn't appreciate the forked tongue he was getting from the Hobbit. "Don't you rush me, Brandybuck. I wanna find Mr. Frodo and Pippin as much as you do. I've got no intentions of givin' up now, I'll tell you that much!" The Gamgee snapped. He knew better than to do so, but he couldn't help it. Merry fell back into silence and picked up his pace. The three lagging travelers finally caught up with their nimble companions and found themselves coming a halt at the sound of Legolas' _"Ho!"_

Just a few feet ahead of him, Aragorn lowered himself to the ground. Bending over he pressed his ear to the ground. They had tracked Uruk-Hai for measureless nights and days, hardly taking any rest for the fear of losing the trail kept them moving. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli knew how to keep down or upwind of their prey as they tracked them, but the Hobbit's were a different story. Aragorn almost regretted the time he had to take with the two to ensure that they would not unknowingly give away their position to the enemy. He simply hoped that the creatures did not gain too much ground from their intermission. Silence lingered between them for what seemed like an eternity. Aragorn tensed at the shift of vibrational movement from what it once was. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the realization that they had been discovered.

Raising his head slowly from the ground, he murmured words only Legolas could hear. "They have caught our sent," Legolas' blue eyes widened at such news, he turned towards the others. "Our presence is known!" He proclaimed harshly. Aragorn lifted himself from the ground and nodded. "Come, hurry!" The ranger bellowed, bounding down the hill. Legolas moved to follow his friend, he turned his head to a degree and called over his shoulder, "Hurry, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Merry and Sam hurried after the Elf as he vanished down the hill. Gimli fought to keep up with the rest of them. Dwarves were not meant for such stressing task as long range pursuits, he was wasted in such an endeavor!Gimli puffed angrily as he fought to catch up.

* * *

Frodo awoke with a splitting headache that made him all too aware of his surroundings. Nightfall had come, he was out mostly the entire day. He looked up to find himself on the ground, his hands still bound in rope. With little force behind his struggle, Frodo tired to slip his way out of his bindings which only succeeded in irritating his already sore wrists; He gave up after several more attempts. The grunts of his captors sang unharmoniously around him, the impact of their bodies and their guttural language put Frodo on edge. What did they plan on doing with him or Pippin? They seemed unaware that he processed the ring of power, which puzzled the Halfling greatly. Would it not be natural for the accursed ban of gold to call out to one of them, tempt them with voices that nibbled at the edges of Frodo's very mind and soul? It would be so easy, yet, it remained dormant against his chest. Exhaling heavily his eyes scanned the ground he laid on until they came upon an unconscious Pippin Took, looking no worse than he had the last he saw him. "_Pippin!_" He cried through the gag. His cries fell on deaf ears, ignoring the protests of his aching muscles he began to inch his way over to his cousin. Shifting his neck around in different angles caused the gag to fall from his mouth. Frodo took a moment to breath in the air, not exactly refreshing, but cool and welcoming against his dry throat and tongue.

Frodo made his way over to Pippin without hindrance or trouble from the Uruk-Hai who at the moment, were wrapped up in their own dilemmas. Pippin laid on the ground oblivious to the world around him – or so it seemed –, his pasty complexion fit the near-serene expression on his face. Lifting himself slightly from the ground Frodo thrust his arms forward. His fingers bumped Pippin's chin causing the youngest to stir, Frodo removed the gag from Pippins mouth. "Pippin," He whispered. The young Hobbit's eyes fluttered opened, staring into his cousin's face. He smiled weakly at Frodo. "He-hullo Frodo," He rasped. Frodo smiled warmly despite his throbbing jaw line. "Hullo Cousin," Frodo returned. "Are you alright? How's your shoulder?"

Pippin coughed lightly shifting his body weight off his arms, he rolled himself onto his back with marginal difficulty. "I– it still hurts. Worse than before," He muttered. There was a loud sound just across from the two, which caused Frodo and Pippin turn toward the cluster of tress not far from them. Another bellow sounded out into the night but the Uruk-Hai paid no attention to the protests of the forest. Pippin pulled himself a little closer to Frodo, uneasiness radiating off him like a beacon. "What's that sound?" Pippin whispered, frightened. Frodo stared into the darkness with wonderment, without looking down at his cousin he said, "It's the trees," He said it with such awe in his voice. Pippin turned to Frodo in question. "_The trees?_" He repeated. Frodo's gaze shifted to his unbelieving relative with a quick nod toward the forest. "Remember those stories, the ones Gandalf told us about? Something in the forest made the trees come to life. Talk, even move," Frodo's voice was tainted with a emotion Pippin could not finger. "Wh– _what?_" He whispered.

"There's no other explanation. Its' forest, that's what's making that noise," Frodo pressed. The idea of talking tress did not excite Pippin like it was obviously exciting Frodo. The notion of living, breathing, talking trees excited him as a child. Adventures with Merry fed this childish fantasy until one day he simply lost interest in it. It had never once entered his mind until now. Now, he was to find that this 'fantasy' may be true? That such beings exist on Middle Earth? Pippin sought to ponder this in hopes that it would distract him from the lightheadedness he was experiencing when an approaching figure caused his blood to run cold. Pippin's green eyes suddenly became wide with fear, Frodo turned in response, he too ran cold with dread. Uglli, Swarver's second-in-command, stood over them with a gleam in his eyes. "Get 'outta 'tha way, ya filthily little Hobbit!" He snapped, pushing Frodo aside.

He hauled Pippin up off the ground, by his scarf, the Hobbit's eyes widened at the haggard face of his captor. "What did I tell ya would happen if you removed that gag again?!" Uglli snarled, bearing his crooked fangs. Pippin remained silent, his lip quivering. "Oh, don't wanna answer, eh?" Uglli chuckled, with a odious grin. "Alright then, time for ya punishment, rodent." Frodo tried to move, he was kicked in the stomach by Uglli. He doubled over in pain, trying to clutch his stomach with his bound hands. "Teach you, to move again," He laughed, dragging Pippin away.

From afar Frodo could hear Pippin's faint struggles against Uglli, whom promised to make his experience was miserable was possible. Rubbing his wrists together Frodo slipped his hands from out of the rope and forced his unsteady legs into action and rushed across the damp grassy ground. He stumbled into the tent, his hand unconsciously reaching for Sting. He gripped nothing but air, ironically in his eyes frantic search for a weapon he spotted his uncle's weapon lying in the grass. Diving forward he rolled and grabbed his weapon up from the ground, with one mighty swing he sliced Uglli from be hind. The Uruk's legs gave out on him, he rolled from atop Pippin howling in agony. Pippin pushed himself upright, he scrambled away from Uglli, joining Frodo's side.

Uglli snarled in pain, twisting around to meet his attacker. "You filthy bugger! How did you get 'outa your bonds?!" Uglli hissed. Frodo did not respond. He directed Pippin towards the door with the vain hopes that none of Uglli's comrades heard his cry of pain over their own mouths when he was pulled off the ground by Swarver. Sting was ripped from his grasp in an flash, tossed aside like nothing. "What is goin' on!?" Swarver demanded. He looked down Pippin with contempt watching the Hobbit straightening his attire out. He looked up at Uglli, who saw it fit to glare at him through the corners of his eyes. "Your beast tried to defile my cousin!" Frodo shouted finally.

Swarver gave Frodo a steely glare then proceeded to growl at Uglli who held his massive hands against his wounded back. He paled slightly when his commander released the Hobbit in his grasp and stalked towards him. "Oi, I was just gonna have a little fun with 'em, was all," He protested weakly. Frodo stumbled over to his cousin, his legs threatening to give way under him. Pippin grabbed a hold of Sting and clumsily hid the short sword behind his cloak, Frodo regarded him with the same anxiety in his expression as before. He regarded the two beasts before them. They were too caught up in their own business to notice a smuggled weapon in their prisoners's hands. Swarver took a menacing step towards Uglli, his teeth gleaming in moonlight that peeked through the tattered tent. "Saruman wants the Halfling's brought to him, unspoiled! Fool!" Swarver bellowed. Uglli rolled his eyes. "Now tie them up, tie them good!" The commander hissed. Uglli knew better than to rebuke an order from Swarver when he was in such a mood (or any mood for that matter); Swallowing the bile in his throat he gave a short nod. "Good," Swarver left the tent without so much as a glance at the Halfling's.

Frodo stared boldly at Uglli who was sneering at them. Picking up the rope, he tied Frodo's hands together. "Now to make sure youse don't try anything stupid . . ." As Uglli was about tighten the knot a arrow hit him square in the chest, knocking him down. The sudden roars from outside brought Frodo out of his shocked stupor. Twisting around the two peered outside to find the campsite in total chaos; The Uruk-Hai rushed about swinging their swords at the passing shadows on horseback that knocked them down with little effort. Whether it was because of the aid given to them by the spears, Frodo did not care to ponder. Reaching into his cousin's cloak Frodo grasped Sting's hilt with strengthened determination, he cut the rope around Pippin's wrists then proceeded to cut his own. The rope fell at their feet, ragged and unusable. Frodo flexed his wrists slowly in an attempt to return the feeling to his hands. "C'mon Frodo!" Pippin cried, running out the back of the tent. "Pippin, wait!" Frodo cried following after him. That fool of a Took was bound to get them killed if he continued to act like this! They rushed through the frenzied battled taking place around them, spears and arrows zipped past and overhead, bodies went down so fast Frodo could not identify them as the savior or the enemy. Frodo Dodged a falling Orc that was hit with a dagger.

The two rushed through the hysteria and madness as the riders and Uruk-Hai fought, Pippin lead the way. He was pulled back by a sudden grip upon the belt that was given to him when the company departed from Lothlorien. "The belt!" Frodo cried. The figure sought to pull them down with him, Frodo and Pippin struggled to undo the belt with numb fingers; The soundless snap of the leather breaking away freed Pippin of the Belt, leaving the fallen figure with it. A horse was pulled into their pathway, for a moment the two were separated, Pippin was bold enough to rush under the panicked beast's belly. Frodo made his way around the giant, he was halted in his steps again when a spear zipped past him – mere inches away from his chest. An Uruk-Hai was unfortunate enough to catch the sharp end of the weapon through the abdomen. With haste, Frodo rejoined Pippin's side. As they moved father away from the battle, the two shared another wary glance the closer they got to Fangorn Forest. Not far behind them, Uglli dragged his bleeding body after them, moving as quick as his body would allow. He snarled in rage, watching two vanish into the shroud of darkness.

* * *

_TBC_

(More to come soon!)


	3. The white wizard and the Ent

**Part Three: The white wizard & The Ent**

* * *

**Date**: 7/17/03 3:58:33 PM (Eastern Daylight Time) 

**Edited**: 12/30/06 1:57AM (Estern Daylight Time)

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimer**: Lyrics from the _Two Towers_ are property of its respective owners. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Earth shakes,  
Stone breaks_

The forest is at your door  
The dark sleep is broken  
The woods have awoken

The trees have gone to war  
Roots rend, wood bends

The Ents have answered the call  
Through branches now the wind sings  
Feel the power of living things  
The trees have gone to war

* * *

A shiver went up Merry's spine as he stood alongside Samwise Gamgee. Their eyes currently fixated on the pile of burning corpses, smoke rising from their charcoal bones and ashes. It had been several long days and they had yet to catch up with the band of Uruk Hai who had captured Peregrin and Frodo. With the aid of horsemen -- the exiled Riders of Rohan -- the remainder of the fellowship set out to where the Rider made their attack on the Uruk Hai party not too long ago. It all seemed so surreal now that they reached their destination. The sheer thought of the Halflings among the dead was enough to rob Aragorn of every ounce of his strength.

The Hobbits watched as the tiro of warriors shoveled through the bodies with their weapons, searching for any sign Frodo and Pippin might've been killed in the raid. Merry certainly hoped they would no trace of his cousins' remains in the horrid back of corpses. _They aren't dead, I know they aren't,_ the Brandybuck thought with wavering determination. His looping string of thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by a gasp from Gimli. His head snapped up in a rather frantic manner, he made his closer to the Dwarf, Samwise close behind him. "What, what is it? What've you found!" He proclaimed, nervously.

It took the Dwarf a moment to recompose himself before handing Merry a burnt piece of Pippin's belt. Sam locked gazes with very pale Merry who was stared blankly at the piece of belt, as if he did not recognize it for what it was. Tears streamed down Merry's face unheeded, he tossed the ruined belt buckle aside in a fit of fleeting rage which overcame him. "It can't be! They can't be dead," The gardener cried in anguish. Merry used the back of his grimmy hand to whipe the tears from his face. "It's alright Sam," He replied, barely above the howl of the wind. "Their alive. They have to be." The tone in Merry's voice left no room for argument, Sam blinked against his tears in an futile attempt to clear his vision. "If you say so," Sam answered lamely, whiping his face.

Aragorn sank to his knees overcome with grief. So many of his comrades had fallen at the hand of allies and enemy alike. It was almost too much! He had failed Gandalf; The Ringbearer had been taken, and the ring was most likely on the way to the enemy if it hadn't already found its way in the hands of its master. He couldn't even protect the foolish, Peregrin Took. He ran his hands through his filthy hair, barely listening to the prayer being uttered from Legolas' mouth. He regarded his area with squinted eyes before surveying the ground beneath him. The pale and wilted grass had been matted down, almost as if someone had laid here, and there were footprints present as well. Aragorn's breath became hitched in his throat as he recongized the owners of the foot prints. Regaining his posture, his watched his fingers trail the spot where a Hobbit once laid.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas inquired, finally taking notice of his comrade's slow and sure movement. "A Hobbit lay here," Was the quiet reply. Legolas' blue eyes shifted toward Gimli, who too wore the faint traces of hope upon his face. The Mirkwood prince watched the Ranger crawl across the ground, mindful of the markings he tracked. Sam and Merry took notice of their friends moving away from the burning pile of corpses and followed suit, keeping their distance. Merry listened to the near inaduiable murmurs that escaped Aragorn's lips as he regarded the ground beneath him in a frantic manner. ". . . The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn's voice rose, shaky with disbelief as he climbed to his feet. They followed the ranger a short distance from the the bodies, Legolas and Gimli came to an abrupt halt when their comrade stopped at the very entrance of a haggard looking forest. " . . . They stop here." Aragorn spoke breathlessly.

"Fangorn Forest. What evil would lead them there?" Gimli hissed, gripping the handle of his axe tighter. An uncomfortable silnce befell the warriors. Fangorn forest was no stranger to Merry or Sam; Horrible tales of evil that lurked in the forest, resonated all through the Shire. It was an excellent way of scaring most adventurous younglings away from such places, but they could only venture there in their minds. Merry and Sam stood before the supposedly horrid forest for real and prayed it was not as bad as they had heard. The five sprinted into the forest, with Aragorn and Legolas at the head, Gimli in the rear.

* * *

**Frodo and Pippin** rushed through the forest, with a relentless Uglli hot on their trail. Making their way across uneven ground, Frodo and Pippin ducked behind the tree nearest to them in order to catch their breath. His chest still heaving, Frodo peered around the tree to see if the Orc was still on their trail. The bushes rustled violently and Uglli emerged from the foilage, his haggard face contorted with rage, Frodo ducked back quickly as the Orc's gaze neared their location. Pippin tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Did we loose him?" Peregrin inquired. The elder cousin shook his head and without hesitation they took flight across the forest once more. 

Uglli stumbled along the path he suspected the Halflings to have taken, envisioning their deaths at his hands when he got them around their necks.

Frodo leapt over a tree stump, hurrying to catch up with nimble his cousin. Their eyes searched frantically for a place to stop and hide until Uglli lost their tracks. Pippin skidded to a halt in front of huge but climbable tree. Frodo joined him at his side without a second to loose. "Up the tree, quickly," Frodo hissed. Pippin gave a short nod, and minor assistance from his cousin, he began to scale the tree. Frodo followed suit once Pippin on a high enough perch. Faintly, memories of his time in Hobbiton floated aimlessly through his mind. Batting them away, he scurried up the tree halfway, proceeding to search for Uglli. After a moment he sighed; There was no sign of him anywhere.

Frodo allowed himself to relax, his grip on the tree branch laxing a bit. "He's gone," Frodo mumbled. Pippin glanced down at Frodo in question --- he had not completely heard what Frodo had said --- when Frodo was grabbed the ankle and yanked at. Frodo's gaze was downcast, to his dismay Uglli was below him and looking none too happy. His hand searched frantically for something to grab hold of. Uglli pulled Frodo down from the tree before Pippin had any real chance to climb back down to assist his cousin.

Uglli watched with pleasure as the curly haired vermin scramble across the ground, trying to escape. Without resistance he pulled Frodo back in his original place. Frodo twisted around onto his back and sent a foot into Uglli's face. The Orc reeled back in half-surprise, his anger gripped the rest of his composure as he righted himself. He glowered at the Hobbit. "You little maggot, I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" He hissed, clamping his hands around Frodo's neck. Frodo's hands pawed at his attacker's, trying in vain to pry them from around his neck. His air supply was running out.

Pippin cried out for his cousin, struggling to climb back down the tree. Grabbing hold of apart of the tree, Pippin sough to lower himself down to the branch closest to the ground when it a low and gutteral sound emitted from the very tree itself.

"_Hooramumm_. . . ."

Pippin looked back at the tree finding nothing out of the unsual, that is until, a pair of large golden eyes appeared before him. His heart thudded wildly in his chest; Giving the face of the tree another once-over, he also discovered his hand was clutching onto a nose. His heart felt like it wanted to break free of his chest. The eyes shifted toward him, watching him a certain bleariness found in a waking person's gaze. Pippin could not hold back a shout of surprise. His fingers fell away from the tree's 'nose' and as he fell, possibly to his death, he found himself reaching out for something to grab onto again. The tree raised his hand and caught Pippin in its large palm, wrapping its gangly fingers around him. Pippin was too afraid to even struggle as it pulled its roots (later to be recognized for legs) from the ground.

Frodo's struggles against the Orc ceased as his blue eyes fell upon the tree which was growing rapidly from its original height. The three Pippin was still hiding in! _What in the name of the shire!_ He though frantically. Upon noticing the Halfling's gaze was not on him, Uglli found himself turning around to see what was so facisinating. Frodo scrambled out from under him and began to move as far away as he could. The last thing the Uglli saw was the huge tree stump coming down on him.

Frodo was struck into a state of awe and fear. His gaze fell on right arm of the supernatural tree, Pippin twisted in the tree's grasp. "Frodo, run!" Pippin cried. Frodo's legs acted on automatic pilot; He soon found himself spirnting across the grounds as fast he could, however, in vain. Before he knew what was happening he too, was captured in the grasp of the large tree's hand.

"_Hooramumm_. . . . small Orcs. What are ye' doing in the forest?" The tree boomed. He thundered across the ground, the very foundation of the fangorn forest shuddered in his wake. The tree's youngest captive blanched; There was a voice coming from the tree! "Frodo, the tree is Talking!" Pippin whispered. "_Tree?!_ I am no tree! I am a Ent!" The tree corrected Pippin. In spite of himself, the young Hobbit shrugged helplessly. How was he to know? "Tree-herder," Frodo's voice commanded that the Ent listen to him. "We meant you no harm. We not enemies, but Hobbits! Shire folk! Alies to your kind." Pippin saw Frodo's talking to the tree as bad idea. "Don't talk to the tree Frodo, don't encourage it!" He hissed. The Ent sqeezed tightened his grip on Pippin considerably, the Halfling winced in momentary pain which splinted through his entire body like knives.

The Ent's tone was one of disbelief. "Hobbits? Ive never heard of your kind. Sounds like Orc's mischief to me!" He paused, staring at the two small creatures before him. "Orc's come to our forest chopping and burning down our homes. We do not like your kind!" He squeeze his captives to empathize on his meaning, causing them to whimper in pain. Frodo's hand searched the Ent's barky hands for a way he could pry open the beast's death grip, but found none.

"Must I repeat myself? We're Hobbits; There is no relation to us or Orcs! We do wish to harm anyone!" Frodo cried, hoping it was not all in vain.

"_Frodo---!_" Pippin whimpered, when the Ent squeezed him, silencing him a second time. "Who side are you on, anyay?" Pippin grunted, mildly irritated. The Ent glowered at the Halfling, did this creature mean to mock him? "Side? I am on noboby's side, because nobody is on my side little Orc," The Ent answered crossly. Pippin doubled over in pain as the Ent squeezed him once more. Pippin did and said nothing afterward, wanting no more of the creature's torture. "Please! You must believe me when I say that we are not Orcs," Frodo's voice borderlined on pleading. "Maybe your Orc's and maybe your not," The Ent growled. "_That_ is for White Wizard to decide."

"The white wizard?" Frodo asked, truly perplexed. Then it dawned on him.

"Saruman!" Pippin whispered, pushing against The Ent's huge hands. Without warnning, they were suddenly released and fell to the ground. Frodo barely had time to collect his thoughts when his cousin's frantic cry alerted to him to someone else's presence. "Frodo!" Pippin gasped as he looked up at the looming figure before them. Frodo was in complete awe.

* * *

Sam, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli trudged through the Fangorn forest, searching still for their missig comrades. Aragorn kept a close eye on the two Hobbit's before him as the dreary forest area began to groan with whispers and mournful cries. Legolas halted in his tracks atop of a boulder, his piercing gaze scanning the forest environment. Aragorn trudged up the small slope to join his friend, he turned briefly toward Gimli, gesturing towards Merry and Sam. Gimli gave a silent nod before making his way over to the conversating companions. Focusing his attention back on Legolas, he inquired, "What is it, Legolas?" But the Elf did not answer. The ranger guestured toward to the others to join him and they came jogging up the slope. 

Merry watched the two warriors, with knitted eyebrows. "What is it, Aragorn?" He whispered, leaning toward the man. Aragorn looked down at the blond halfling with pursed lips. "I do not know," He answered returning his attention to Legolas. "The trees are speaking," Legolas whispered finally, turning to his smallest companions. A grim smile graced his thin lips. "The White Wizard approaches, they say."

Gimli gripped his double bladed axe in antcipation. ears. "I should hope you are not _hearing things_, Master Elf!" The Dwarf said curtly. "My axe aches for combat!" Aragorn was not so pleased at his friend's solution to the approaching problem. "Nay, Gimli. We do not attack an old man unaware of challeng---." Aragorn's words died on his tongue when a bright light blinded them all. Sam's eyes stung immediately, whilst protecting them from further exposure, he rubbed at them in an attempt to stop the stinging. "_Hoy!_" He cried aloud.

The light began to die out gradually, thus becoming easier to bare. Aragorn lowered his arm away from his eyes to gaze up at the figure enshrouded in light. Acting out on impluse, he drew his sword from his scabbard aiming it in man's direction. "Who are you!? Show yourself!" He demanded. Legolas drew an arrow and cocked his bow, aiming it toward the blurred figured, who supposedly was the old man in rags that they had seen before.

"Quickly, Legolas, fire!" Gimli shouted, wheilding his axe. Legolas' fingers which held the end of his arrow twitched uneasily. As he readied himself to fire, the man spoke, "You'll do no such thing, Legolas Greenleaf!" in such a commanding voice it stayed Legolas' hand. This proved to be a fatal mistake; The warrior's weapons began to burn red hot. Pain raced up their arms, loosening their powerful grips. They dropped their weapons, their fingers tingling from heat. "Is that, any way to treat an old friend?" The deep wizened voice asked, stepping out of the light.

The Hobbits' eyes buldged out of their skulls, their mouths hanging open in surprise. "_It cannot be!"_ Merry heard Aragorn voice his very thoughts. The ranger stepped forward, his legs wobbling with effort to stay errect. "Mr. Gandalf?" Samwise breathed, his voice thick with emotion. Gandalf --- who had changed considerably since they saw him --- looked down upon the hobbit's in curiously. His hair and skin were no longer a wrinkled and gray. His hair was white as snow, shorter too. His robe and cloak was a soft creme color and his staff -- once a bent and twisted stick -- was a graceful white staff adorned with a small spear shaped end. He stepped down from his place above them. "Gandalf?" The man murmured, his eyes wandered. He nodded as if comfirming information. "Yes, that is what they called me. _I_ am Gandalf The White."

Though the name had changed (if only slightly), it was illusion; The fallen Gandalf, their comrade and wise advisor had truely returned! Gimli stared on in amazement, Legolas fell to one knee and bowed his head. Gandalf brought his staff forward, he leaned upon it a little. "I have returned to you . . . at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said.

* * *

Frodo examined the surrounding area of Fangorn forest; In the dead of night it was unappealing and ugly. In the light of day, however, the forest was unnaturally beautiful to an extent. If you looked hard enough, one could spot the dying patches sticking out like sore thumbs. Pippin, on the other hand, was took caught up in fears to notice the scenery. The Took stammered, "Did you know Gandalf?" 

The Ent let out a great groan when he shifted it's arms, and Pippin's fear rised to new heights. He did his best to hide it from his cousin. "Yes, I _do_ know him. The only wizard that really cares about trees, sadly," The tree replied. Frodo nodded sadly. "He was a great friend; he was our guide." He paused as something dawned on him. "What is your name? And do you plan to do with us?"

The Ent glanced sideways, as if he wasn't too sure on the small creature's motives by asking all these questions. "I am Treebeard; I am not going to do anything _with_ you: not if you mean by that 'do something _to_ you'. Not without your leave," Treebeard explained simply, lowering his arms down for the Hobbits. "What are your names?"

"I am Frodo Baggins. This is my cousin, Peregrin Took. We're Hobbits, as explained before," Frodo said. Treedbeard blinked in response. Pippin and Frodo greatfully let go of the ent's barky hands, their toes curled at the sensation of grass underneath their feet again. "I don't mean to sound rude, Treebeard, but, umm... you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?" Pippin managed to say. Frodo's eye shifted toward his cousin. Peregrin was obviously still frightened by the Ent. He rested his hand on his young cousin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Calm down Pippin, he means no harm," Frodo reassured him. Pippin nodded slowly and returned his attention back to treebeard.

"Indeed I do," Treebeard's barky finger pointed toward something behind them. They turned reluctantly and spotted a small river that looked it hadn't been used often. Pippin and were confused; Treebeard said he had food, and all they saw was a river of water, Frodo wasn't too sure. "What is this place?" Frodo asked, curious, staring at a awfully large supposedly stone table.

Treebeard chuckled, bringing his hand up to is leafy beard. Breaking his long silence he said: "I have brought you about seventy ent-strides. Part of the name of this place might be wellinghall, if it were turned into your language. We will stay here tonight," He said.

Frodo nodded and they followed the great ent across the leaf covered ground. The ringbearer's mind was more uneasy than ever; He feared the worst for his young cousin. And what of the rest of his friends? Were Sam and Merry alight? His mind raced with many unresolved fear, he could feel the Ring's power feeding off of it. He shivered slightly. Treebeard's voice snapped him out of his train of thought. "Your are thirsty, I expect, perhaps tired as well. Drink this!"

Frodo watched the ent go to the back of river, then he saw that several tall stone jars stood there with heavy lids. Treebeard removed one of the lids, and dipped in a great ladle. "This is an ent-house," Treebeard said. "And there are no seats, I fear. But you may sit on the table." Picking up the Hobbits he set them on the great stone slab, six feet above the ground. There they sat dangling their legs, drinking in sips. Frodo looked toward his cousin who was happily sipping the drink Treebeard had given them. "I feel like a insect," Frodo mumbled. Pippin nodded with raised eyebrows, then looked up to Treebeard. "What is this, again?" He asked.

"Ent-druaght, it shall make you grow green and strong," Treebeard explained partly. Pippin's brow furrowed misunderstanding. _If I were a tree that is_, He thought irritable. Treebeard responded to the boy's expression with deep chuckle, while Frodo smothered his own.

Frodo's mind felt at ease to the sensation in his entire being.

* * *

_TBC_

(More on the way. Sorry if was corny)


	4. Captured

**Part Four: Captured **

* * *

**Date:** 7/31/03 10:08:49 PM Eastern Daylight Time

**Edited:** 3/2/07 - 9:57PM Eastern Daylight Time

* * *

_Frodo could not believe his eyes. Standing before him in the open space of Fangorn Forest, was Gandalf. The wizard enveloped in a heavenly behind him. This was a dream. It had to be; Gandalf fell in Moria. He turned to Pippin who was fast asleep on the ground. Frodo wondered how the young Hobbit had managed that. He was awake just a few seconds ago! "Do not worry Frodo, I put Peregrin to sleep," The wizard spoke softly. "I do not wish for him to see me, not yet." _

Frodo nodded as he rose to his feet, his blue eyes scanned the wizard donned in white. "Still; I cannot believe it is you. I thought you were dead!" Frodo exclaimed, tears glistening in his eyes. Gandalf gave the Halfling a genuine smile, pulling him into his embrace. Frodo hugged back fiercely as opposed to Gandalf's soft hug.

Pulling away from Frodo, Gandalf kneeled down to the hobbit's level, a look of remorse on his face. "I am sorry my friend, but I must go now. There important things I must attend to, but do not fret. We shall meet again," Gandalf assured the Halfling. The wizard looked up to Treebeard who towered over the three.

"Look after them, Treebeard my friend!"

"You have my word, Gandalf," Treebeard replied with a hint of Pride. Frodo watched the wizard rise once more. And just as quickly as he appeared, Gandalf vanished in a blinding light. Frodo covered his eyes with his arms before he fell into darkness. . . .

* * *

Frodo opened his eyes and stood upright in an instant. With one look around his envrionment, he realized that he had dreamt of Gandalf after all. It was not a reality. Beholding the autumn scenery of the Fanghorn Forest, his head turned and found Pippin sleeping soundly against a tree, arms folded and his head hung down.

The Ringbearer figured Quickbeam had gone off someplace, and the Treebeard was with the other Ents. Frodo decided that a venture through the woodlands would do him some good. He took once step from the tree, then turned his in his cousin's slumbering direction. He stirred but he did not wake. Sighing, the hobbit strode across the cold ground traveling through the trees, careful not to wander to far from where Pippin laid.

Frodo's mind would often wander to Sam and Merry. There was a feeling that what was happening now wasn't supposed to. He had this strange feeling that Pippin should not be with him, for he did not want the quest to destroy the ring to destroy his beloved cousin's carefree spirit and loving heart. The Halfling stopped and leaned against a tree.

He wished Aragorn were with him, he could reunite the four Hobbits, they could switch places with each other; Sam with him and Pippin with Merry. Frodo held his head in his hands as the throbbing pain in his head returned. The ring was calling to him . . . why won't it let me be? He thought miserably, his nails clenched his scalp as the ring's voice became stronger and louder. Suddenly, a screech broke the silence in the forest like a shattering window. His gaze looked up to the heaven's and spotted a black figure riding the back of a beast --- a Dragon by the looks of it. The beast flew smoothly through the sky. As the burnette Hobbit's blue eyes followed it, Frodo realized where it was headed. _Oh no, Pippin!_ He sprinted quickly across the forest, he just hoped his effort was not in vain.

* * *

Pippin awoke with a sudden need to hide in a very dark place. He looked around finding Frodo nowhere in sight. Where had his cousin gone off to? Climbing off the ground, Pippin stood on tired legs, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Pippin shuffled across the ground, one eye darting from place-to-place. The feeling of panic did not leave him, it simply increased with each step he made. "Frodo?" He called. "Frodo? Frodo where in middle earth are you?" There was no answer. Pippin huffed in frustration, where had his cousin wandered off to in place like this.

The Took gave up and decided to let the Hobbit find his own way back to the Entmoot. As Peregrin kneeled down to examine a butterfly, a looming shadow shrouded the spot where he resided. A chill of fear ran down his spine, turning his head slowly to look above Pippin feared the worst for he knew none of his friends or the fellowship could fly. His Green eyes went wide with fear, when he spotted a Nazgul from what he could tell on the back of shadowy dragon. Its' shadowed figure inching closer with every heartbeat the Took made. There was a white flash of light, that blinded him for a mere second. His emerald green eyes filled with a foggy mist.

Without warning, fear seized the hobbit as he unseethed his sword. _This couldn't be happening! A Nazgul had found him!_ He felt himself stepping backward with, his sword pointed at his enemy. His arm began to throb with seering pain, he did his best to ignore it. "D-don't come any closer!" Pippin quivered. He continued to back until he fell against something hard; Pippin found himself up against a tree.

**_Akashuga; Zof_**

The unknown words took an effect on Pippin, taking over his bodily functions. Dropping his sword, Pippin crawled unwillingly toward the shadowed part of the forest. His body was trembling with fear as he drew nearer toward the shadow, his heart lept in his throat and he was unable to call for help. Through it all, the Wraith observed the Halfling who's will had been stripped from his being.

Peregrin stopped, the Wraith's head shifted, indicating he was watching Pippin through the shadow of its' hood. Pippin was unsure of what was happening to him. The Nazgul descended to the hobbit and outstretched his hand toward him. Pippin opened his mouth to plead for mercy as Nazgul's beast inched closer towad him, but no sound came from his mouth. The Nazgul laughed coldly hauling the hobbit onto his beast. Pippin's eye lids became heavy as sleep claimed him, his consciousness sank deep into the bowls his mind. Pippin slumped against the Nazgul like a doll, the wraith took flight into the sky toward Minas Morgul.

* * *

Frodo leaped through the forest, running as fast as his legs could carry him hoping he was not too late. The screeching was heard again, the Hobbit looked up and saw the beast flying away. Frodo ducked behind a tree hiding from the everwatchful eyes of the Wraith, as his fingers wrapped themselves around the ring. The inside of the Ring rubbed against his index fingers, though it wasn't on there yet. It continued to irritat his skin skin ready to rest itself upon his finger, but with incredible resistence, Frodo moved his finger away from the ring and shoved it into his pocket. The Wraith's head snapped toward the direction where he had last sensed the ring. Its dark aura vanished just as fast as it had appeared. He could feel it more. Pulling on the reins, the fell beast took flight across the sky.

Frodo resumed running, pushing the low tree branches out of his way, his heart thumped wildly against his chest as he caught sight of the clearing of the woods. If anything had happened to his young and foolish cousin, Fodo would never forgive himself. He entered the clearing, finding the space which Pippin once occupied empty. Frodo fell to his knees, tears blurred his vision, the spilled over down his cheeks. He burried his face in his hands. "_Ohhum!_" Treebeard cried in surprise, frightening Frodo. The Hobbit looked up at the Ent with red eyes. "Whatever is the matter, little Orc?" Frodo shook his head using the back of his hand to dry his eyes.

"Pippin is gone, he's been taken!" Frodo proclaimed. Treebeard's huge finger nudged the Hobbit's shoulder, he kneeled as he best he could and the Ent let Frodo down. "Fear not. You shall find . . . young Peregrin Took. I am . . . certain of it," Treebeard assured. There was a lack of belief that washed over Frodo's features, yet, he found himself nodding in spite of himself. Treebeard turned and thundered away from Entmoot and into the forest.

* * *

Frodo walked a short distance away from the Ent's meeting place. His mind felt like it was in a haze, dedatched from his shoulders almost. He dismissed the feeling as after-effects from the ring. Frodo halted in his tracks next to a tree and bowed his head, letting his tears fall to the ground. The feeling in his gut told him the Nazgul on the dragon had Pippin; and that wasn't good. As the hobbit's mouth opened to let out a shuddering sigh, his head began to throb.

Frodo winced, pressing his fingers against his temple. The weariness that had slowly crept up on him began to spread rapidly, without remorse. Stumbling backward, his hand went up to his neck as it began to burn. The chain's burden began to grow heavy, Frodo found himself on his knees, leaning against the tree. His body was suffering, Frodo coughed, trying to lessen the load around his neck by placing his fingers around the chain and attempted to pull the chain over his head.

_Frodo . . ._

The Hobbit almost leapt three feet away from the tree and onto his feet. His head whipped about in all directions, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" He rasped, struggling to pull his sword out of its scabbard.

_Peregrin Took . . . you've got to help, cousin. . . none of this right!_

There was again! Frodo had now come to the conclusion that he was going mad. The voice had just identified itself as his cousin and expected him to believe it. He decided to play along with the voice inside his head. "Pippin, where are you?" He asked warily.

_I'm with the Nazgul Frodo. You've got to believe me; I'm no voice in your head! I'm not!_

Frodo's brain was telling him not to believe the voice, it was trying to trick him. Yet his heart was telling him the exact opposite. This voice was Pippin. He was telling the truth. "Pippin, Where is he taking you?" Frodo asked.

_I don't know. You've got to go to Merry and Sam, they'll know what to do!_

Frodo groaned, his stomach twisted and lurched as gravity attempted to pull him back down to the ground. Finally, he pulled himself into a standing position. "How do you know where they are?" Frodo asked slowly. He saw no way of getting to Merry or Sam unless Pippin had a compass hidden somewhere around he had no knowledge of.

_Sting! Sting'll help you and lead you straight to them!_

Frodo regarded the sword resting at his side, pulling the weapon out of its scabbard he realized the blade was vibrating, glowing the brightest blue he had ever seen. But there were no Orc's around --- none that he could see, though that hardly meant nothing --- what was wrong?

_I've been having dreams about this. Sting was in it and it lead me to a palace in Rohan! It was almost like the dreams were telling where they were! Plus wherever Aragorn and the others are, Sam and Merry are bound to be with them. . ._

Frodo nodded, uncertain how to respond to the statement. "Well, then Lead the way sting," He said. The sword answered by aiming itself in the direction opposite he had come from.

* * *

**Authors note:** The two flashbacks in this chapter (_now deleted_), are from my first LOTR stories "_A month away",_ and "_Pippin's Mistake." Neither of them_ are prequels to this story (if memory serves).


	5. Kingdom of Rohan

**Uploaded: **Date: 8/4/03 10:33:26 AM Eastern Daylight Time

Edited: 4/04/08 - 3:46 PM

* * *

**Five: Kingdom of Rohan (_Hello, Ringbearer!_)**

* * *

Samwise Gamgee walked through the cold corridors of the stone castle of Rohan as he admired the tapestry on the walls, supposedly there to brighten the dull halls of the kingdom. He sighed heavily, kicking a small pebble on the ground. He wished more than anything in the world to see Mr. Frodo again, he missed the thin hobbit's companionship more than anything. Merry wasn't terrible company, he certainly was more than willing to enegage in intelligent conversation, but Frodo just seemed to understand him better on some subjects.

The gardener halted at the door of the bedroom he was staying in. Grabbing the doorknob, he pushed the door forward and entered the room. Merry who was lying on his back, with a pillow shoved underneath him, glanced in the gardener's direction, curiosity aroused by his sudden reappearance. Sam nodded politely in his direction, climbing up onto the bed. A tired sigh escaped Merry lips. The only good that had come out of this debacale of an adventure was the return of Gandalf. The wizard was alive but no longer regarded himself as Gandalf the Grey. As though he were an entirely different person, Gandalf the White, recently returned from the land of the shadow to aid them in their time of need.

"Hello, Sam," Merry mumbled. Lifting himself in a sitting position, his brown eyes looked about the stone bedroom. "Has Gandalf found them yet?" Sam Shook his head, frustration darkening his features. "He said they were safe. That's about all he told me Mr. Merry," The Gardener replied dryly. Merry buried his face in the pillow and let out a groan. Gandalf knew something and wasn't telling them! What gave him the right? "If you want mine opinion, Gandalf just doesn't want us to worry," Sam said sliding off his bed. Making his way around the bed, he came to the foot of the Hobbit's bed and examined the wilting flowers sitting atop the chest. Merry was sorely tempted to ignore his presence, but he looked up with a questionable look on his face. "Well, judging by what you just told me, Gandalf's assurances are hardly preventing worry, Sam," Merry retorted angrily.

"Would you like me to tell you about the time Frodo got caught stealin' from Farmer Maggot?" Sam asked, ignoring his friend's comment altogther. Merry looked up from behind his curls, and nodded, shifting in his place, he flopped on his side, supporting his head with the palm of his hand. "I've got nothing better to do. Why not?" He said giving Sam a weak smile. Sam nodded and began his story.

* * *

Frodo looked up from behind a haystack he hid himself in that was being carried into Rohan's Territory by cart, the stone walls were huge, unlike anything he had seen before (besides Rivendell). And flag poles that used to stand proudly with their flags waving in the in the wind were now just poles, naked with no meaning; a nice symbolism to the decadant state Rohan had fallen into. Frodo ducked back under the hay as they passed the guarded walls.

"Halt!" Frodo heard one of the guards say. The cart stopped suddenly, Frodo swallowed against his nervousness and remained still. "What business do you have here?" The second guard asked. "I bring hay for the horses, mate!" The villager snapped.

"Cheek the hay!" The first guard ordered. Frodo's heart pounded rapidly against his chest. He was hoping the guards had just let the man through, he didn't think of something fast he was growing be speared by their weapons. Reaching into his shirt, Frodo pulled the ring out of his blouse and without another thought, slipped the gold band onto his finger. Almost immediately, the power of the ring vibrated through him, attempting to tug him in another direction as slipped out of the hay stack. Frodo dodged through the gap between the gards and made a run for the entrance of Edoras.

As he ventured the village enshrouded in gray and black shadows, Frodo could feel Suaron's eye baring down on his back, watching his evey move. Frodo removed the ring from his finger, almost immediately the howling wind died and silence reigned for a moment. Stealthily, he approached the Kingdom's pearl stone stairs. The memory of Pippin's faint fearful voice had returned as Frodo approached horse-shoe shaped opening of the castle that would lead him into the entrance. As he appraoched, two guards came forth and blocked his path. Frodo looked up at the two with hesitant eyes, he stepped back a bit for their comfort. "Who are you child, and what business do you have here?" The guard asked. Frodo's hesitant look soon transformed into a confused one, his mouth was slightly open in surprise; how could they mistake him for a child? "I am no child, I am a halfling. A hobbit," Frodo explained.

"So you are a character out of a story they tell children before bed time eh?" The other guard snickered. The first guard quickly grabbed Frodo by the back of his collar, his legs kicked in midair as his hand tried to pull the guards frim grip off his collar. "I do not believe the words that come from your mouth, child!" He snapped, letting the other one pull his ear. Frodo began to speak once more through gritted teeth. "I know Aragorn, son of Arathon! I am the ringbearer of the Fellowship!" The hobbit said quickly, hoping they would believe him. The first guard dropped him on his bottom with laugh. "Oi, Larrie he must be a little elf, like the ones that acompanied that old man!"

Frodo looked at them both in surprise.

The second guard chuckled, making his way over to Frodo. Frodo realized he was trying to grab him again. Climbing to his feet, Frodo ducked under the spears just as soon as they crossed them to block his path. He tripped the two guards as he slid through the entrance. The guards dashed after him, shouting in alarm. Frodo through the maze of halls, there was not a suitable place to hide anywhere. Grabbing up the ring again, he slipped it over his finger and re-entered the shadow realm. The two guards came bounding around the corner, swords at the ready. Frodo watched them continue down the hall, bewildered by his sudden disappearance.

* * *

Night had fallen over the village of Edoras. Frodo ventured carefully through the castle, awaiting nightfall when it was easier to slip pass the guards. Hoping his gut-feelings were leading him toward the right room, Frodo stoppped at a door with a rusted door hinge. "This is Where Sam & Merry are?" Frodo asked himself. The feeling became stronger as if saying yes. Frodo was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting that. "I hope that wretched Nazgul hasn't done anything to you Pippin," He whispered entering the bedroom.

The room was dimly lit by the moonlight that shone through the painted-glass windows. Frodo's gaze scanned the quaint bedroom, before falling upon Merry Brandybuck's form. The sandy-haired hobbit slept in an awkward position, his head unsupported by a pillow -- but his arms instead. Frodo had remembered once as lad, Merry had been snoring so loud, he was almost convinced that Biblo's dragon had come for him. This usually lead to his staying in his uncle Bilbo's bedroom until Merry left Bag End. He smiled at the memory.

Approaching the bed, he extended his arm toward Merry, his hands shook Merry's shoulders. Merry awoke from his peaceful sleep with gasp, unaudible words followed. He opened his round brown eyes blinking twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming up the figuring smiling at him. "Frodo is that. . . Really you?" He whispered excitedly.

The Baggin's gave his cousin a nod. "Yes,--." Frodo never got to finish, Merry threw his arms around his cousin's thin body squeezing him like a bear, cutting off the air supply from Frodo's lungs. Merry was sobbing, while luaghing as tears rolled down his face. "Air-- cousin-- need-- air please!" Frodo wheezed. Merry's brown eyes went wide with embarrassment and surprise "Oh-- sorry!" Merry pulled back quickly and let his cousin breathe once more. "Thank you Merry, It's good to see you too," Frodo coughed, coving his mouth. He gave his cousin a quick glare.

Merry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Frodo, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Mordor already," He said. "And where's Pippin?" Frodo sighed deeply. "Pippin's been taken by the Witch king. I'm not sure where he has taken him--," Frodo paused when he noticed the look on Merry's face. _Oh, no_. He thougbt. "You lost him?" Merry's face was a mixture of rage and fear. He was unsure whether to be angry at his cousin for loosing Pippin, or fearful for Pippin's life. Perhaps both, he certainly had the right.

"It wasn't intentional," Frodo interjected, a slight edge to his voice. Properly, he began to explain all the events that ocurred during and after his Pippin's capture. Merry listened intently, the glare never really gone from his gaze. "I too far away to do anything and when I arrived, I was too late. Pippin was gone," Frodo finished.

Merry regarded his cousin for a moment then climbed off the bed. Gandalf had been wrong in his assumption that Frodo and Pippin were safe -- which was unusual for the Wizard. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I promise," Frodo said. Merry just nodded, his gaze venturing over to the painted glass.

"Is Sam here?" Frodo inquired.

"Yes, he's in the other room, I believe," Merry answered quietly. "I'll go wake him." Without another Merry moved away from the window. As he past his bed, Frodo reached out and grabbed him, halting him his steps. Merry turned his gaze slowly in Frodo's direction. "Merry, you have my word, I'll get Pippin back," Fodo promised.

* * *

**(TBC)**


	6. Minas Morgul

**Date:** 8/4/03 10:39:02 AM Eastern Daylight Time

**Edited:** 4/4/08 - 5:29PM

* * *

**Six: Minas Morgul**

* * *

Pippin awoke from his sleep, feeling like he had been ran over by an animal. He lifted himself into an upright position and scanned his surroundings. As far as the hobbit could tell he was in a dark prison or dungeon, awaiting death to come knocking at his door. He just hoped someone would get to him before then. Perhaps it was a false hope he clung to. No-one from the fellowship could find him, wherever he was.

He climbed to his feet, no sooner than he did, Pippin was jerked backwards. He fell to the ground bottom first and realized that he was bound to the wall by chains. Sighing, Pippin slumped back onto the floor, holding his head in the palm of his hand. His jaw shifted when the sound of a door being opened echoed through the room and footsteps approached.

Pippin's heart beat wildly in his chest the door to his prison opened and the Nazgul entered, a cold breeze had filled the room causing Pippin to shiver with fear. His dark robes made it impossible to see him clearly as he approached the Took. With quick reflexes the wraith's clawed hand grabbed Pippin by the face around his jaw line pulling him off his feet, so that he was hanging in midair and yanked him towards him.

**_Where is the Ring Bearer?_**

Pippin could not answer for his voice was taken from him, courtesy of the Nazgul. He shook his head. The wraith growled and sent a wave of pain through Pippin's arm. The hobbit's mouth opened to scream, no sound emitted from his throat. The Nazgul ripped Pippin's shirt near the shoulder, revealing a unhealed wound. It chuckled softly at this

**_Ah . . . you have been touched by the Morgul blade, tell where the ringbearer is, and I will spare you life._**

Pippin shrugged his shoulders, he truly did not know, why else would he would he have looking for his cousin in the Fanghorn forest? The Witch king's grip tightened on Pippin's face, the hobbit could feel the Witch king's dark presence in his mind ripping through his memories like a rake through grass. Tears fell freely down the Took's face, for that was the only emotion he could show much less do, as the king ventured deeper into his mind. After a moment, the lord of the Nazgul Hissed in disappointment leaning backward, The halfling was telling the truth much to his dismay.

**_You will be spared for the time being . . . . Peregrin Took_**

The lord's words sent chills down Pippin's spine, causing him to his close his eyes not wanting to know what else he had learned from his mind, the lord of the Nazgul dropped Peregrin letting him free-fall to the ground. Before the hobbit hit the ground the witch king hit him with a blast of energy, Pippin went spiraling in the air and crashed against the wall he was bound to. He soon realized that his eyes & mouth wouldn't open as if they were glued shut. Panic seized him in a second when footsteps approached him, he backed up against the wall wishing he could vanish.

The Nagul gripped Pippin's right shoulder, and squeezed it tightly. Pippin whimpered silently as his could feel the wound reopening once more, the feel of his skin tearing apart reminded him of a sleeve being ripped from the shirt, blood seeped through his clothes, when the wound was open completely the Witch king dropped Pippin on the floor and exited, his black robes flowing behind him, majestically like a shroud of darkness.

Pippin felt spasms of pain tearing through his entire body, before he succumbed to the calling darkness.

* * *

**(TBC)**


	7. Lady Evenstar's message

**Seven: Lady Evenstar's Message**

* * *

**Warning:** short chapter, possibly really corny dialogue.

**Edited:** 4/4/08

* * *

Arwen Evenstar laid asleep on her long lounge chair, with her hair in all directions on the pillow. Her cheek laid pressed against the pillow, her arms dangling off the sides and a leg propped on the lounge. The other was nt with her foot placed firmly on the ground as though sitting up, goldenbrown leaves fell around her outside her Gazebo. She remained in Rivendell with her father, Elrond, as many of her kind prepared to leave for the Grey Havens. Arwen refused her father's offer to join the others abroad the swan boats that would take her to the havens, to be with her beloved Aragorn.

Elrond mused over why she wished to stay on middle earth for a human that would die before herself. Up in his chambers, he watched from the of his room window. _Arwen_. Elrond's sleeping daughter with sad eyes. He lowered his head in disappointment and most of all, fear for her life. He removed himself from the window, unable to look upon her any longer.

Arwen's mind drifted through the bowls of a dark place, she fell in a spiral motion. Her Blue eyes looked on in the star filled darkness searching her objective. Whatever it was.

_Merry ... no! Frodo, Sam . . . Nazgul._ A voice cried out.

The youngest of the halflings! Her mind cried out, she plunged forward into the darkness until the palms of her hand touched the cold ground. Her hair was floating in front of her face, when she flipped herself right-side up position, she landed on her feet. It was almost like there was no gravity in this gloomy place. Arwen took a step forward tucking her hair behind her ears though some strands refused to stay behind them. Her bare feet glided across the cold stone floor, approaching the figure that shivered with pain.

She moved a little faster, and saw that she was correct. Peregrin Took laid on the floor, his face was as white as snow. She knelt down, resting her hand on his sweaty forehead. Pippin looked up with his green eyes that had no pupils showing in them at all. Arwen frowned upon this.

_Nae Saian Lumme', Peredhil. Cormamin Lundua ele lle. (_It has been too long halfling. My heart sings to thee). Arwen spoke in her native tongue giving the hobbit a gentle smile.

Pippin wheezed in response, shivering less now. Arwen looked down at his shoulder, the wound inflicted by the Nazgul had managed reopen itself again.

_Mankoi naa lle sinome?_ (Why are you here?) The Elven woman asked.

_I do not know Lady Arwen. A Nazgul captured me. _Pippin responded mentally.

_Mankoi?_ (Why?) Arwen asked.

_The wound is killing my soul, I don't wish to harm others by joining the Nazgul. Please put me to rest. _Pippin pleaded, not answering her question.

"_And I shall dear Peregrin, but not in the way you wish me to. Take hold my hand, and I shall rescue you from Minas Morgul, and from the Lord of the Nazgul's hand that poisons your being_," Arwen spoke in the common tongue, knowing that Pippin understood her in elvish as well.

Pippin outstretched his arm, inching his hand closer to her hand, and Arwen Grabbed a hold of his small hand wrapping it around in hers. Arwen spoke softly in his ear before putting him to sleep. "_I shall bring you to your friends,_"

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ta-Da! Another short chapter... Sorry if it sucked. R/R! Last chapter coming up! If you review that is. Laughs evily, rubbing hands together Excuse me, I must go and suntan now bye-bye!


	8. Beckoning

**Eight: Beckoning**

* * *

**Warnings:** Violence.

**Edited:** 4/4/08 - 6:37PM

**New Author's Note**: I've finally reached the end of editing of _CAPTURED WITH NO RETURN_. It certianly was a trip down memory lane and only reminds me of how many more stories I have to edit. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well (despite its far fetched-ness.)

* * *

Day had come, Arwen's spirit carried Pippin out of Minas Morgul by transporting him through her body and changing his solid form into energy to make it easier to transport the wounded hobbit. This brought her physical body to Rohan. Arwen held Pippin close to her body wrapped in her maroon colored cloak as she raced across the plains of Rohan on her horse Asflaloth.

Pippin sat in front of the the elf holding onto Asflaloth's strong neck, with his weak arms and hands, still breathing heavily from loss of blood while held captive in Minas Morgul. He struggled in trying to breathe correctly with each stinging pain that stabbed him in the chest.

A screech from above caught Arwen's attention and looked up ahead. The small speck of witch king flew at top speed towards Edoras and the Golden Hall. From what she gathered, the Nazgul was going after the ringbearer.

"Asflaloth! Noro lim!" Arwen cried. Asflaloth dug his hooves into the ground, and picked up his speed.

* * *

Sam and Merry were in complete shock after they heard Frodo explain his side of the story (again, for Sam's sake) after they were captured by the Orc and Uruk-Hai. The three hobbit's stood outside of the stone walls of Rohan listening to Frodo tell his tale. "I'm amazed they didn't realized you had the ring!" Merry chuckled. Sam nodded, with his arms folded across his chest. "They're not very smart, those Orc's," Sam muttered.

Frodo shrugged. "Too true, I'm just glad they weren't there at the time," He sighed. "I'm still unsure where to look for Pipp--" Frodo stopped in mid-sentence, his gaze averted upward to the sky. Merry and Sam followed his line of sight, their eyes searched the skies for whatever had caught their's attention when the shrill scream echoed from above. The lord of the Nazgul! Sam felt the blood in his viens run cold at the very sight of the fell beast. "They're here," Frodo whispered.

Several soldiers rushed outside, weapons in hand. The remaining Fellowship, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli came to a halt at the stairs of the golden hall, spotting the Nazgul as well. While the warriors rushed to the aid of Rohan's men, Gandalf began to utter an incantation to ward off the witch-king.

Outside Rohan's walls, Sam and Merry looked across the plain in surprise. There was someone on horseback riding quickly toward them. It didn't take either halfling long to discover who the Nazgul was persuing. "Frodo-- !" Merry eyes shifted toward where Frodo stood, only to discover he wasn't there anymore. "Mr. Frodo?!" Sam cried running back into safety of the stone walls. His blue eyes caught sight of Frodo climbing the stairs to the watch tower. "Frodo!" Sam cried running after him.

Frodo walked up the stairs in a trance, the ring out of hiding from behind his blouse. Two guard's caught sight of Frodo and charged after the hobbit, to bring him down from the tower. Frodo put his hand forward and stared straight into their eyes. "**_Dhul_,"** He spoke blackspeech. The guards fell to the ground in a heap. Frodo stood still like a statue as the Nazgul rose up like a shadow for the ring. His clawed hand reached out for Frodo, as the Hobbit leaned forward to aid him a bit. Sam came dashing in just in time and pushed them both out of the watch tower.

Suaron beckoned his the Nazgul to return to Minas Morgul, and wait for another chance. Pulling on the reins, the beast turned in the direction of Minas Morgul and took flight at top speed. He would get the ring yet.

* * *

Arwen brought her steed to a stop, mere inches away from a surprised Merry. Climbing off of her horse, she came right under the two plummeting hobbits and caught them in her arms, falling onto the ground herself with a grunt. "Frodo! Sam!" Merry cried, rushing to their aid. Frodo climbed out of Arwen's arms and pulled his sword. Brandybuck skid to a halt, reaching for his own sword. His hand grasped nothing but air, his sword wasn't on his side. Frodo chargd at Merry, knowing him down. The hobbit crashed to the ground with a cry of pain, his arm was twisted underneath him. Merry watched as Frodo pulled back his arm ready to drive sting into his chest when a voice cried out of to him.

"MERRY!"

Frodo paused in shock, coming to his senses. Merry exhaled heavily, his gaze shifting down to his chest; the tip of sting's blade only touched the fabric of his shirt. He let his head on the ground thankful as sting fell out of Frodo's hand. "Pippin?" Frodo mumbled, moving away from the horse. He looked toward the horse, the small figure on the horse with his arms around Asflaloth's neck, breathing heavily. Merry climbed to his feet, he rushed over to Asflaloth to greet Pippin. The Took's green eyes bore into Merry blue one's, Arwen aided him off the white horse. Pippin gave the woman an apprecative smile before leaning onto Merry. Frodo and Sam came over to greet the youngest Hobbit.

Arwen smiled at their reunion, when Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came out running toward them. Arwen's blue eyes rested on Aragorn as she climbed onto Asflaloth. "Arwen?" Aragorn asked, puzzled by her presence. "Aragorn," Arwen returned with a nod of her head. She turned to Frodo and sam. "Sam, Frodo, you must come with me if you are to make it to Mordor," She said.

Frodo's blue eyes darkened, he didn't want Sam to tag along with him, he had already gotten Pippin hurt. Though knowing Sam, the gardener wasn't going to take no for answer. They both nodded and headed toward Asflaloth.

Merry grunted, struggling to keep Pippin upright. He was relieved that she found Pippin. He could almost jump for joy, but his pride forbid it. "Thank you, Arwen," Merry called as Frodo and sam climbed onto her white horse. Arwen nodded and pulled on the reins. "You are welcome," Arwen replied. "Farewell." And with that Asflaloth was racing across the plain away from Edoras. Frodo looked back at the kingdom of Rohan, as it got smaller and smaller until he could see it no more. Pippin was safe, that put some of his mind at ease. Now he was on his way to Mordor with Sam.

* * *

**(END)**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, your tipical corny ending. Mind you I shall not be a victim of flaming, so don't send any reviews containing flaming. Thank you have a great day!-- **Sakura123**


End file.
